


Приятный сюрприз

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Catharsis, Feels, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mary Watson who? Sorry don't know her, Mild Angst, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Reichenbach, Season 4 what?, Sherlock - Freeform, Surprise Party, The Events of Season 3 Did Not Happen, reconnecting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Первый день рождения Шерлока после его возвращения из страны мёртвых.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Приятный сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a pleasant surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594731) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



Вечеринка-сюрприз. Они устроили ему вечеринку-сюрприз.

Проведя весь день в лаборатории и размышляя о неизбежном движении времени вперёд, Шерлок вернулся в 221Б в задумчивом настроении. В своём сентиментальном состоянии он не ожидал криков _«Сюрприз!»_ , встретивших его в ту же секунду, как он вошёл в квартиру. Потрясение остановило Шерлока в дверном проёме, и он застыл на месте.

Миссис Хадсон бросилась вперёд, выкрикивая его имя, а потом обняла его. Он по-прежнему не двигался. Стоя в объятиях домовладелицы, Шерлок потрясённо моргал, глядя через её плечо на выжидающие лица. Он увидел Лестрейда, Молли, Анджело, Майка Стэмфорда, своих родителей и брата. У последнего было кислое выражение лица. Шерлок подумал, что это вполне соответствует ощущению паники, поднимающейся внутри него.

И ещё в своём кресле сидел Джон с еле заметной, неуверенной улыбкой. Их взгляды встретились, и тот состроил вопросительную гримасу. Даже после двух лет, проведённых порознь после ложного самоубийства Шерлока, они всё ещё могли общаться одним взглядом. Это было не так просто, как раньше, но возможно.

Выражение лица Джона говорило _«Ты в порядке?_ »

Шерлок, глядя на него в ответ, прищурился ровно настолько, чтобы тот мог понять − _«Всё в порядке»_.

Лёгкая улыбка на лице Джона медленно росла, пока не достигла глаз. Они замерцали, и Шерлок понял, что постарается вытерпеть эту вечеринку. Он сделает вид, что наслаждается, если это будет означать, что Джон продолжит ему улыбаться. Он вернулся со своей миссии всего несколько месяцев назад. Джон всё ещё пытался простить его. Любой шанс, чтобы убедить его в том, что прощение − это возможность, которой нужно воспользоваться. Хотя Джон сказал, что простил его, Шерлок знал, что это не совсем так.

Он не винил его. Джону нужно было многое простить, и Шерлок был просто благодарен за этот шанс. Если для того, чтобы заслужить это прощение, нужно съесть торт, заставить себя улыбнуться и без жалоб позволить людям петь ему _«С днём рождения»_ , то Шерлок сделает это.

Он сделает это ради Джона. Точно так же, как он делал все те два года, что провёл вдали. Ради Джона.

Ради Джона Шерлок прошёл через неуютную, педантичную природу празднования дня рождения. Он морщился под спетую нестройным хором серенаду и позволил миссис Хадсон надеть ему на голову блестящую шляпу. Она взъерошила его кудри, но Шерлок ухмыльнулся и смирился. Он даже задул свечи и держал рот на замке, когда все дразнили его возрастом, а потом съел кусок торта. Последнее было не совсем неприятно: «красный бархат» с тёмным шоколадом. У Джона был хороший вкус.

Съев свой кусок в рекордно короткое время, Шерлок встал из-за стола. Как только все разбрелись по группам, наслаждаясь едой и напитками, он сбежал. Проскользнув через кухню, Шерлок исчез на третьем этаже и через окно вышел на крышу.

Она была наклонной и не совсем безопасной, но он нашёл место и устроился. Близился вечер. Подтянув ноги к груди и крепко обхватив руками колени, Шерлок ждал захода солнца.

Джон нашёл его через пятнадцать минут. Золотой час только-только начинал опускаться над городом, и Шерлок не отрывал взгляда от открывавшегося вида. Он сидел совершенно неподвижно, прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию Джона.

Прошло всего несколько секунд, прежде чем Шерлок услышал, как окно открылось ещё больше, и Джон осторожно выбрался на крышу. Его движения звучали немного странно, что заставило Шерлока оглянуться. Он сразу понял почему. Джон осторожно передвигался на коленях, держа в руках бутылку вина и два бокала.

Наконец Джон с осторожной улыбкой подвинулся к Шерлоку. Оставив между ними расстояние в несколько дюймов, Джон поставил бутылку между колен.

− Привет, − сказал тот, поднимая голову и встречаясь с любопытным взглядом Шерлока.

− Джон. − Шерлок удивлённо моргнул. Даже с бутылкой вина и бокалами он был удивлён и не мог понять, почему Джон присоединился к нему. Джону нравились люди, Шерлок терпел их. Им обоим казалось странным отсутствовать на вечеринке, проходившей в их собственной квартире. − Что-то не так?

− Вообще-то, − ответил Джон, приподняв бровь, − я пришёл спросить тебя о том же.

Шерлок отвернулся и поджал губы. Словно почувствовав, что он собирается с мыслями, Джон не стал настаивать. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на разливке вина. Он сделал это, зажав язык между зубами, жонглируя сначала одним бокалом вина, а затем другим, протянув Шерлоку первый, как только плеснул ароматную красную жидкость внутрь.

Всё ещё храня молчание, Шерлок молча кивнул и принял предложение. Джон снова поставил бутылку между бёдер и поднял бокал в безмолвном тосте. Шерлок повторил его жест, и они выпили. Вино было глубоким и насыщенным, с лёгким привкусом сладости. Шерлок позволил ему прокатиться по языку, наслаждаясь сложным вкусом.

Они сидели молча, наблюдая, как золотой час исчезает в пылающем закате. В этом моменте было что-то почти мирное, нарушаемое только тихим голосом Джона: 

− Итак.

Шерлок посмотрел на него. Заходящее солнце окрасило его в золотой цвет, огненные оттенки горизонта выделяли серебристо-серые пряди в его волосах. Шерлок задержал взгляд, любуясь этим зрелищем так же, как и вкусом вина. Он опустил взгляд только тогда, когда Джон прочистил горло.

− Значит, ты в порядке?

Проведя кончиками пальцев по гладкому изгибу бокала, Шерлок слегка пожал плечами.

− Никогда не был любителем вечеринок. − Нахмурив брови, он задумался над этим заявлением и поправился: − Не то чтобы я не оценил её. − Он мельком взглянул на Джона и тихо вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел, что тот не выглядит обеспокоенным его словами. − Это был... добрый жест.

Джон поморщился. Его смех был тихим и немного печальным, и он отхлебнул вина, прежде чем кивнуть.

− Да, я подумал, что, возможно, немного ошибся с сюрпризом. Но, знаешь, я... − Он замолчал и нахмурился. Он уставился в бокал, и улыбка исчезла. Он медленно повертел бокал с вином в руке. Когда он заговорил, голос его звучал задумчиво. − Знаешь, я никогда не знал, когда у тебя день рождения. До того, как ты... Ну... До того, как... − Джон откашлялся. Он нахмурился ещё сильнее. Бокал с вином в руке Джона задрожал, и тот его опустил.

Он не встретился взглядом с Шерлоком, когда тот повернулся к нему лицом, полностью сосредоточив на нём своё внимание. Он почувствовал смешанный укол вины и неловкости от этой темы. Что-то похожее на благодарность промелькнуло на лице Джона, и он продолжил.

− За те два года, что тебя не было, я посещал твою могилу. Часто. − Джон сглотнул. Мелькнуло что-то вроде дискомфорта в выражении его лица. Когда он наконец поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Шерлоком, тот был серьёзным. − Всё время, пока я туда ходил, я думал о... Ну... О многом. Я думал о времени, которое мы провели вместе, о делах, о людях, которых мы встретили. О том дне, когда ты ехал в метро после того, как проткнул гарпуном окровавленную свинью. − Лёгкая насмешливая улыбка тронула его губы, и Шерлок поймал себя на том, что, не задумываясь, повторяет это выражение.

Но она так же быстро ускользнула, и Джон помрачнел. Он посмотрел на город, наморщив лоб. Закат уже угас, и воздух был густым от голубоватого смога, поскольку сумерки предшествовали наступающей ночи.

− В любом случае. Я провёл всё это время, глядя на твоё надгробие, и понял, что никогда не знал, когда у тебя день рождения. И вот оно, прямо у моих ног, с датой твоей смерти, и было уже слишком поздно, чтобы это имело значение. − Джон на мгновение закрыл глаза и посмотрел на Шерлока, когда они снова открылись. − Я ненавидел это, понимаешь? Знать, что я пропустил это. Не знаю, почему именно это меня так зацепило, но так оно и было. На самом деле это меня немного взбесило. А затем... Ты вернулся.

Шерлок поморщился при воспоминании. Он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, ожидая, что Джон ушёл, съехал и продолжил жить своей жизнью, но обнаружил, что это не так. Он, спотыкаясь, вошёл в дверь, возвращаясь из страны мёртвых и едва держась на ногах, и там был Джон. Сидя на диване в два часа ночи, с забытой кружкой чая в руке, с выражением шока на лице.

Шерлоку потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы убедить его, что это не галлюцинации. Что он не призрак самого себя, живущий в голове Джона. Но он справился, и Джон ему поверил. Потом пришёл гнев. Крики и обвинения, _почему_ и _как ты мог?_

И, наконец, слёзы. Джон исчерпал свой гнев, пока его голос не стал грубым и тихим, и он рухнул на диван, рухнул в себя с беззвучной болью. Шерлок почти ничего не мог сделать, кроме как стоять рядом; Джон отталкивал его всякий раз, когда он пытался приблизиться. В конце концов Шерлок опустился на пол у ног Джона и стал ждать. Он сидел молча, пока гнев и печаль Джона не иссякли. А затем, не сказав ни слова, Джон поднялся по лестнице в свою спальню, оставив Шерлока одного в гостиной.

Это был медленный, каменистый подъём туда, где они сейчас находились. Грубоватый и неуверенный, но говорящий. Пытаясь заставить вещи работать, когда так много осталось невысказанным.

Теперь, сидя на расстоянии нескольких дюймов друг от друга, Шерлок чувствовал, что их разделяют мили. Прошло чуть больше двух месяцев с тех пор, как он вернулся, и они так и не смогли преодолеть эту пропасть. Не было никакой возможности протянуть руку, которая позволила бы ему найти Джона.

Тяжесть воспоминаний о времени, проведённом в разлуке, простиралась между ними, как пропасть.

− Мне так жаль, − сказал Шерлок. − Его голос был тихим и хриплым от сожаления. Слова прозвучали горько, но он откашлялся и повторил: − Мне так жаль.

Джон неподвижно сидел рядом с ним. Но в следующее мгновение напряжение исчезло, его плечи опустились, когда он кивнул.

− Я знаю, − сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от своего бокала. − Я знаю, что это так.

Они немного помолчали, прежде чем Джон заговорил снова.

− Майкрофт рассказал мне, почему ты уехал.

Шерлок вздрогнул, повернулся и уставился на него. Это движение изменило равновесие, и он ухватился за черепицу под собой, чтобы восстановить его.

− Он что?

Джон медленно перевёл взгляд на Шерлока. Его глаза были тёмными и непроницаемыми, но что-то в них было. Что-то, что Шерлок мог бы понять, если бы смог поверить в то, что видел.

− Он сказал мне, почему ты инсценировал свою смерть, − Джон одарил его долгим оценивающим взглядом. − Он рассказал об угрозах Мориарти. О снайперах. − Его взгляд снова опустился на бокал с вином, и он нахмурился. − Он сказал, что ты умер, чтобы сохранить нам жизнь. Чтобы уничтожить сеть Мориарти. Чтобы мы были в безопасности. Миссис Хадсон, Грег... я... − голос Джона постепенно затихал, пока Шерлок не почувствовал, что ему нужно что-то сказать.

Сглотнув, он склонил голову в лёгком кивке.

− Это правда, − слова застряли у него в горле, но Шерлок выдавил их.

Джон уставился на него. Он смотрел так долго, что Шерлок начал ёрзать, а потом отвернулся.

− После того как Майкрофт всё объяснил, я удивился, почему ты мне ничего не сказал. На самом деле, я думал об этом некоторое время. И я думаю, что понял это.

Крепко сжав тонкую ножку бокала, Шерлок заставил себя ослабить хватку. Он моргнул и что-то промычал, прежде чем сказать:

− Ты понял?

Теперь Джон смотрел прямо на него, не моргая.

− Да, − ответил он странным, напряжённым голосом. − Да, думаю, что да. − Джон пристально посмотрел на Шерлока, как бы удостоверяясь, что он полностью завладел его вниманием, прежде чем продолжить.

Шерлок ясно дал понять, что понял, не мигая и не сводя глаз с лица Джона.

− По-моему, ты позволяешь мне злиться. Ты знал, что у меня есть над чем поработать, и позволил мне это. Да? − Шерлок смущённо кивнул, но Джон продолжал, будто понял. − Думаю, ты знал, что мне это нужно. Чтобы обработать все эти чувства. Мне кажется, ты думал, что если расскажешь, почему ты это сделал, я только почувствую себя виноватым. Что я возненавижу себя за этот гнев и за то, что с тех пор держу тебя на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И знаешь что, Шерлок?

Шерлок покачал головой. Он, казалось, не мог найти слов, но Джон ждал, пока он это сделает. Облизнув губы, Шерлок пробормотал:

− Что?

Выражение лица Джона смягчилось.

− Сначала я злился из-за этого. Я не понимал, почему ты просто не сказал мне. Если бы ты это сделал, я бы, наверное, не злился так долго. Может быть, я бы справился с собой раньше. − Он фыркнул и покачал головой. − Я мучился с этим несколько недель. Но потом... Потом я кое-что понял. Я понял, что ты прав. − Джон нахмурился, склонив голову в тихом недоверии. − Ты понял, что мне нужно, когда я не понимал этого, и знаешь, что ещё? − Его лицо прояснилось, и он пристально посмотрел на Шерлока. − Мне кажется, ты всегда знал меня лучше, чем я сам. И думаю, так было всегда, Шерлок. С самого первого дня.

— Это не... − начал было Шерлок, но Джон оборвал его.

− Нет, Шерлок. Всё в порядке. Тогда я этого не видел, но теперь вижу. Я понимаю. Можно подумать, что я догадался об этом раньше, учитывая все те дни, что я провёл, глядя на твою могилу. Но иногда до меня так долго доходит, Шерлок, − Джон грустно улыбнулся, самоуничижительно усмехнувшись. − Честно говоря, я действительно... Ну, в эмоциональном плане я просто дерьмо. Но ты же знаешь. Конечно, знаешь. Ты же Шерлок Холмс, ты всё знаешь.

Шерлок попытался ещё раз, но едва успел сказать:

− Джон, я не... − как Джон поднял руку и заставил его замолчать.

− Просто... выслушай меня, ладно? − Его брови поднялись, на лице появилось что-то вроде мольбы. − Послушай, что я тебе скажу, а потом можешь говорить всё, что захочешь. Ладно?

Потрясённый пылкими словами Джона, Шерлок кивнул. Он хотел ответить, но сжал губы и придержал язык.

Джон улыбнулся. 

− Спасибо. − Он выдохнул громко вздохнул и покачал головой. − Это заняло у меня некоторое время, Шерлок, но в конце концов я добрался. Как я уже сказал, теперь я понимаю. Я вижу, что ты сделал и почему ты это сделал. Почему ты вернулся таким образом и почему не объяснился. И ты сделал это ради меня. Не только ради меня, но...

Несмотря на согласие не перебивать, Шерлок не мог остановиться. Слова поднялись у него в горле и вырвались прежде, чем он успел их оттащить.

− Да, только ради тебя, − сказал он. Джон замолчал, и Шерлок поморщился. Но Джон слегка наклонил голову, приглашая его продолжать, и он сделал это. − Всё, − сказал он тихим голосом. − Я всё это сделал ради тебя, Джон.

Джон сидел и смотрел на него так долго, что Шерлок начал думать, не превратился ли он в камень. Он только начал наклоняться вперёд, чтобы взглянуть на него поближе, и нахмурился, когда Джон моргнул. Шерлок глубоко, прерывисто вздохнул и кивнул.

− Я знаю, − тихо произнёс Джон. − Теперь я это знаю. Видеть тебя внизу, то, как ты притворялся, что наслаждаешься вечеринкой-сюрпризом ради меня, хотя я видел, что ты ненавидишь её... − Джон поджал губы и рассмеялся. Это был грубый, удивлённый звук. − Да, дело в том... Что именно в этот момент я понял. Что тебе не всё равно. Понял, что ты делаешь это ради меня.... − Он вздохнул. − Шерлок. Прости, что так долго.

Шерлок отвёл взгляд. Сжав зубами нижнюю губу, он покачал головой.

− Это не твоя вина. Ты не умеешь читать мысли.

Лёгкое поддразнивание заставило Джона тихонько фыркнуть. 

− Нет, я не умею, − согласился он. − Это всегда был ты.

Эта тишина была более приятной. Шерлок потягивал вино, а Джон тихо сидел рядом с ним, пока на них не опустилась ночь. Когда бокалы опустели, Джон снова наполнил их. Шерлок по настоянию Джона передал ему свой. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда он взял его обратно. Прикосновение Джона задержалось сначала на кончиках его пальцев, потом на руке, где его ладонь остановилась.

Шерлок ждал, что он заговорит, но Джон не произнёс ни слова. Он просто сидел, положив свою руку на руку Шерлока, соприкоснувшись лишь кончиками пальцев, и смотрел на него.

− Джон?

Веки медленно опустились, взгляд Джона скользнул по лицу Шерлока. Он коснулся его лба, скользнул по щеке, задержался на губах и поднялся, чтобы встретить любопытный взгляд Шерлока.

− Х-м-м?

Маленькая морщинка прорезала лоб Шерлока, и он стёр её. Прокашлявшись, он сказал:

− И что теперь?

Джон пожал плечами и сделал длинный, медленный глоток из своего вина. Шерлок подумал, что может сойти с ума от ожидания, но заставил себя оставаться терпеливым. Опустив бокал, Джон высунул язык, поймав маленькую красную капельку в уголке губ.

Шерлок уставился на его рот. Ему потребовалась огромная сила воли, чтобы снова посмотреть Джону в глаза. От того, что он там увидел, у него перехватило дыхание.

Взгляд Джона был тёплым. Веки его были опущены до половины, лицо слегка раскраснелось от вина.

− А теперь, − сказал Джон, выдержав взгляд Шерлока, − мы начнём сначала.

Шерлок сжал губы и поднял брови. Он и сам согрелся, напряжение в мышцах было снято вином. Он не был пьян, даже не навеселе, но чувствовал себя совершенно непринуждённо. Отчасти в этом был виноват алкоголь, но Шерлок думал, что в основном это была атмосфера между ними. Что-то смягчилось, смягчилось в глазах Джона, когда он смотрел, как Шерлок ломает голову над этим заявлением.

− Шерлок, − прошептал Джон, − Останься со мной, − его тихий голос вернул Шерлока в этот момент, и он оказался в маленьком, разделённом пространстве между ними. Теперь Джон оказался ближе, и разделявшие их дюймы почти исчезли. Рука Джона всё ещё лежала на его руке, и ладонь скользнула по рукаву Шерлока к его плечу. Шерлок моргнул от прикосновения, прежде чем наклониться к нему. Этот жест показался ему инстинктивным, и он был вознаграждён улыбкой Джона.

Они потянулись друг к другу, сначала разделив пространство, а потом дыхание. Губы Джона коснулись щеки Шерлока, переместились к его рту с мимолётным прикосновением, которое успокоило. Он схватил Шерлока за руку, его тело подалось вперёд, а другая рука скользнула вверх по спине Шерлока и оказалась в углублении между лопатками. Прошёлся по изгибу его шеи, пока пальцы не запутались в кудрях на затылке.

Шерлок замер, почувствовав прикосновение губ Джона к своим. Немигающий взгляд его глаз, широко раскрытых и ошеломлённых, остановился на лице Джона. Оно было всего в нескольких дюймах от его собственного, достаточно близко, чтобы Шерлок мог разглядеть бледный оттенок ресниц Джона. Его глаза были закрыты, и Шерлок наконец заставил себя закрыть свои.

Джон начал отстраняться. Шерлок, который только и делал, что сидел как статуя, запаниковал. Контакт был слишком кратким, слишком мимолётным, чтобы запечатлеть его в памяти, когда его разум бросился догонять сенсорную информацию. С бешено бьющимся в груди сердцем Шерлок вцепился в рубашку Джона. Он впился ногтями в ткань и потянул его назад. Джон издал тихий, испуганный звук, прежде чем наткнулся на него и отпустил, позволив себя потянуть. Их губы сомкнулись, и Шерлок сосредоточился на ощущении губ Джона на своих. По дороге губы Джона скривились в улыбке.

Поцелуй был медленным, испытующим. Джон позволил Шерлоку взять инициативу на себя, наклонив свою голову в сторону, проверяя, как углубить поцелуй. Когда он высунул язык, чтобы попробовать на вкус изгиб нижней губы Джона, тот тяжело выдохнул через нос. Его рот приоткрылся, и Шерлок почувствовал мимолётную волну головокружения, прежде чем последовать за дразнящим теплом дыхания Джона. Он погнался за языком Джона, коснулся его своим и издал тихий, голодный звук.

Это было как искра для трута. Джон ответил на тихий стон Шерлока и крепче вцепился ему в волосы. Сжав волосы Шерлока, он откинул его голову назад и поцеловал в шею. Глаза Шерлока, плотно закрытые, распахнулись. Его веки затрепетали, а зрачки расширились от нахлынувшей на него волны желания и ночной тьмы, заполнившей его взгляд.

Он отчаянно пытался представить каждую секунду прикосновения губ Джона к своей коже: дразнящее прикосновение его губ. Влажное скольжение его языка. Царапание зубов по горлу. Он копил каждое ощущение, как скряга, у которого нет ничего, кроме пенса. И хорошо, что он это сделал, потому что вскоре Джон снова поднялся и завладел губами Шерлока в обжигающем поцелуе.

На этот раз Джон взял инициативу на себя. Он обхватил щеку Шерлока одной рукой, смягчая свою хватку в его кудрях и наклоняя лицо Шерлока вперёд. Он прикусил нижнюю губу Шерлока, ухмыльнулся удивлённому, жаждущему звуку, который тот издал в ответ, и поцеловал его глубже. Джон целовал его до тех пор, пока каждый нерв в теле Шерлока не воспламенился. Пока каждый дюйм его тела не запылал и не загудел от удовольствия.

Они оторвались друг от друга ровно настолько, чтобы Джон мог прижать их лбы друг к другу. Шерлок чувствовал, как быстро Джон дышит ему в челюсть.

− С днём рождения, Шерлок, − прошептал Джон. Шерлок почувствовал эти слова так же, как и услышал. Почувствовал их в лёгком прикосновении губ Джона, когда тот придавал им форму своим ртом.

Прежде чем он смог найти воздух, чтобы наполнить свои ноющие лёгкие, сжатые от потрясённого блаженства, Джон поцеловал его в щеку.

− И добро пожаловать домой.


End file.
